Incineration
The power to destroy an entire object or person with extreme heat. Combination of Destruction and Heat Manipulation. Variation of Disintegration. Also Called * Immolation Capabilities The user can utilize high temperatures to incinerate almost anything, reducing it to ashes. High-level users can control what part of the target they want to incinerate, and destroy the target so completely that absolutely no byproduct is left, not even ashes. Applications * Ash Generation * Destruction * Disintegration * Evaporation * Fire Generation * Heat Generation Associations * Combustion Inducement * Electricity Manipulation * Fire Manipulation * Heat Manipulation * Hell-Fire Manipulation * Holy Fire Manipulation * Magma Manipulation * Solar Manipulation Limitations * May only be able to incinerate parts of an object. * May be limited to organic/inorganic materials. * May take time to completely incinerate said object, depending on the size, density and properties. * Useless against those who have Ash Resurrection, unless incineration is strong enough to leave behind nothing, not even ashes. * May have limited range, including touch only. Known Users Known Objects * Hat of Gold (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Light Grenade (Mom & Dad Save the World) * The C.A.P.P.E.R (Team Fortress 2) * The Flame Wall Gun (Rise of the Triad) * The Phlogistinator (Team Fortress 2) * The Third Degree (Team Fortress 2) * The Manmelter (Team Fortress 2) * Door to Asgard (Witches of East End) * Moon Rings (Mako Mermaids) * Meltaguns (Warhammer 40,000) Gallery Judge.png|The Judge (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is able to incinerate any being with "humanity," more specifically an emotional capacity; only truly evil beings are immune. File:Azure_Flame.jpg|Rei Ogami's (Code:Breaker) Azure Flame can completely incinerate everything. File:Kagerō_using_Satan_Blaze.png|Kagerō (Code:Breaker) using Satan Blaze to swiftly incinerate Toki's Gauss Cannon. File:Yamamoto_incinerates_Driscoll.png|Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) brutally incinerates Driscoll Berci down to the bones. File:Zanka_no_Tachi,_Higashi_-_Kyokujitsujin.png|Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin blows away any and all that touches the blade's edge to nothingness. File:Zanka_no_Tachi,_Nishi_-_Zanjitsu_Gokui.png|Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui incinerates any and all attacks that comes in contact with the fire armor into nothingness. File:Zanka_no_Tachi,_Kita_-_Tenchi_Kaijin.png|Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin incinerates all into nothingness by sending out a slash of flames and heat. File:Toki_Lightning.PNG|Toki utilizing lightning to incinerate the Thousand Man completely, leaving no corpse behind. File:Flame_God's_Explosive_Flame.jpg|Zancrow's (Fairy Tail) explosive flame can turn his enemies into ash. File:Amaterasu.PNG|The flames of Amaterasu (Naruto) can burn down a village or forest completely. File:Akua_Immune_to_Fire.jpg|The Salamander summoned by Huang Feihong is strong enough to reduce all its enemies to ashes (Akua is evading it at another dimension). File:Caesar_Clown's_Blue_Sword.png|Caesar's (One Piece) Blue Sword can incinerate his own lab into a sea of flames and ash with a mere swing. File:Black_Dragon_Flame_of_Hell.png|Hiei's Black Dragon Flame of Hell can incinerate all in its path. File:Egyptian_God_Phoenix.png|Ra's God Phoenix mode will incinerate all of its enemies, even a fellow God, to ashes. File:Phoenix_Force_001.jpg|The Phoenix Force (Marvel Comics) can utilize Cosmic Flames to completely incinerate anything to leave not even ashes. File:Fiendfyre.png|Fiendfyre (Harry Potter) is such potent cursed fire, it can reduce anything it touches to ashes and evaporate water. File:Shinichiro's_Sodium_Ignition.gif|Shinichiro Ōtori (The Qwaser of Stigmata) igniting the sodium within Jackal, incinerating him. File:Cero.PNG|According to Rukia Kuchiki, the Cero of a Menos Grande (Bleach) is so powerful that it doesn't leave a single atom of its target left. Cthugha_H.png|Cthugha (Valkyrie Crusade) can incinerate anything. Micheal-kills-anna.gif|Michael (Supernatural) sets Anna Milton on fire, killing her Nanashi Dies.gif|Orb can send his Guardian ÄRM, Phoenix (Marchen Awakens Romance) to burn his enemies into ashes. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Destruction Category:Effect Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries